Sueños de amor
by KariyaSama
Summary: Mikan ya esta en 6to año junto con sus amigos, pero algo inesperado ocurre cuando una alumna llega ah la academia que parece que cambiara el romance entre ella y Natsume. Pero eso no es todo Mikan también tendrá un enamorado especial que llegara ah la academia. (Lemón en algunos capítulos) Es mi primer fic espero que os guste 3
1. Chapter 1

_**¡Hola chicos! Bueno voy ah tratar de hacer bien el primer capitulo / es que no estoy acostumbrada, así que tratare de esforzarme bueno empezare con la de Gakuen Alice, luego de 3 capítulos como mínimo y algunos pocos comentarios, haré el fic de Seikon No Qwaser tal vez me cueste un poco ^-^.**_

Así que ¿¡Comenzamos!?

* * *

Era una noche muy fría en donde el cielo estaba despejado con niebla por las solitarias calles de Japón. Hasta que una limusina estaba yendo hacía el lugar que muy pocos conocen así es ah la Academia Alice, al parecer llevaban ah un alumno o alumna.

Mientras en el comedor de la academia, los estudiantes cenando como cualquier noche y Sakura Mikan charlando con sus amigas Hotaru, Nonoko y Anna.

-Últimamente comenzó ah hacer frío en las noches- Dijo la muchacha de cabellos rosas.

-Qué no te extrañe el otoño se viene con todo según mis maquinas del pronostico.

-Mikan ¿Te compraras algún abrigo nuevo? Yo y Anna iremos ah la Ciudad Central para comprar ¿No quieres venir con nosotras?

-Mikan, Mikan ¡MIKAN!- Grito la hotaru tirándola de el asiento de un solo golpe con unos de sus cañones.

-¡Perdón! De verdad lo siento.

-Últimamente andas muy distraída más de lo normal Mikan-chan.- Dijo la pelirosa.

-¿Yo distraída? ¿Por que habría de estarlo?.-

-No importa ¿Ya terminaste? Pues vete.- La pelinegra comenzó ah empujarla hacía la puerta llevándola al pasillo y dejándola sola.

-Hotaru...TT_TT. -Mira por la ventana-

De repente la puerta del coche de abrió y de allí bajo una niña de ojos celestes como el agua, de cabellos castaños, con el cabello suelto y largo. Vestía con otra ropa, no llevaba puesto ningún uniforme ni ningún traje especial solo ropa normal. Llevaba puesta una falda de color negra con unos zapatos blancos, una camisa roja y un chaleco blanco.

Mikan se sorprendió al verla parecía toda una señorita un tanto educada y tal vez de gran familia y al poco tiempo apareció la curiosidad de ¿Qué quería? ¿Quién es?. Mientras Mikan observaba ah la joven alguien le toco el hombro provocando un gran susto.

-¡Kyaa! ¿Natsume?- Dijo la castaña.

-¿Se puede saber que haces aquí? ...Dime que no estas mirando ah algún chico. -La mira fijo-.

-¡N-No seas baka! ¿Como crees eso?-Replico Mikan.

-¡Es hora de irse ah dormir ¿Qué hacen los dos aquí?- Dijo el rubio alto de Narumi.

-Narumi-sensei ¡N-No se moleste! yo ya me voy ah la cama.- Sakura se fue caminando por los pasillos.

-¿Te haz enterado Natsume? Supongo que la noticia te dejara un poco sorprendido.

-¿Enterarme de que?

-Hay dos nuevos estudiantes en tú clase. Sus nombres son Miyu Kagura y Sato Kazune, uno de ellos es el enemigo de la academia por lo tanto te pediríamos que los vigiles...Claro después de todo uno de ellos está tras Mikan-chan

-Muy bien ¿Se supone que debo vigilarlos? No perderé mi tiempo ahora que soy libre.

-Como quieras Natsume. - Se va-

-No tengo ningún interés por esas tonterías.

Al día siguiente.

Todos comenzó normalmente por la mañana Sakura Mikan se vistió con su uniforme, se peino y fue a su salón. Una vez que llego allí se sentó en un banco vació al parecer algunos se enfermaron por la comida del día anterior que les dio dolor de estomago, menos ah Mikan, Ruka, Natsume, Hotaru y otros estudiantes.

-¡Buenos días chicos! Hoy tenemos una alumna nueva.-Dijo el rubio.-

-¡Hola ah todos es un gusto conocerlos! Mi nombre es Miyu Kagura espero que nos llevemos bien. -Entro la niña sonriendo.-

-Esa es...

-¿Es quien?- Pregunto la castaña.

-Nadie en especial.

-¡Anda dime Natsume!

-Eso no te incumbe. -Se va del salón-

-Parece que no le agrado mi presencia ah ese muchacho...¡Bueno no importa!-Dijo sonriendo la castaña.

Continuara...

* * *

_**¡Espero que les haya gustado ^-^ se que fue un poco corto pero bueno, es mi primera vez tratare de hacerlos más largos.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola chicos! bueno ^-^ ¿Continuamos? ¿En donde nos quedamos? haber...¡Ok! ya lo recordé jeje ¡Comencemos!**

* * *

Mientras en el salón había un aura de silencio muy incomoda en cuanto entro la nueva alumna, así que Narumi ya estaba ah punto de decidir quien sería la persona que le mostrara la escuela. Algunas chicas no querían ni saber de ella pensando que por su peinado o apariencia podría ser presumida o una niña que solo quiera novio o esas cosas, pero al contrario Mikan la veía como una niña normal y inocente ¿Qué tendría de malo ser su amiga?

Narumi se lo dijo ah varios estudiantes pero no querían pero Mikan dijo que ella sería su compañera y Kagura acepto.

-¿Segura que quieres ser compañera de Mikan-chan?

-¡Seguro! No me molesta en lo absoluto, además parece ser que no le agrado mucho ah está clase. -Dijo la castaña con una alegre sonrisa sin importarle que la quieran o no.

-Muy bien entonces Sakura Mikan estas ah cargo de enseñarle la Academia ah Kagura-chan.

-¡Seguro!- Dijo Mikan con toda confianza-

Pasaron las horas y ah la hora de la salida Mikan aprovecho ah mostrarle un poco la Academia ah Kagura, así por lo menos recorren el lado de la primaria.

Cuando ya habían visto casi la mitad de lo que pudieron, comenzó ah anochecer así que las dos fueron directo ah sus dormitorios, por alguna razón Mikan se fue sola y en los pasillos había un silencio de terror que con las luces apagadas lo único que iluminada era la luna reflejada en la cristalina ventana. Mikan estaba un poco aterrada creyendo que tal vez aparezca un fantasma o algo ya que no se dio cuenta que era temprano para irse ah dormir creyendo que ya era hora de irse pero en realidad todos estaban en el comedor.

-Dime que no me atacara un fantasma kamisama.-Susurraba la castaña temblando como un día frío.

Mikan ya casi estaba cerca de su dormitorio pero se sorprendió al ver una sombra al final de pasillo, lo que era una figura de un chico de la estatura de Natsume, en cuanto ah la sombra Mikan apenas la miro ella ya quería correr del terror aún creyendo que era una fantasma.

La castaña comenzó ah retroceder y de no ver se calló lo que provoco un ruido de golpe en el suelo de madera y la sombra se dio media vuelta para ve que provoco ese golpe. Mikan estaba asustada pero en un momento se concentro en algo, en los ojos de aquella sombra sus ojos eran de color amarillo que provocaron que la castaña los mirara profundamente ya que parecía una araña que atrapaba ah una mariposa con facilidad ah punto de comérsela. La sombra del chico comenzó ah acercarse ah Mikan para ver si se había lastimado, al acercarse entre la ventana de aquel pasillo se le pudo ver el rostro, la vestimenta y el color de cabello.

Sus ropas eran la de un uniforme normal de primaria, su cabello era de color negro obscuro, era de piel clara. La castaña con solo verlo parecía haber visto un demonio que le llamaba la atención con su apariencia, el muchacho ya estaba cerca de ella.

-¿Estas bien?. -Pregunto el pelinegro-

-S-Si estoy bien.- Contesto la castaña sonrojada-

-Menos mal creí que te habías lastimado ¿Puedes pararte, verdad?

-Si, descuida estoy bien. -Sonrío mientras trataba de levantarse.

-Déjame echarte una mano.

El muchacho la tomo de un brazo y la levanto con una fuerza que provoco que ella cayera sobre su pecho lo que hizo que la castaña se sonrojara como tomate.

-¡G-Gomenasai!- Dijo nerviosa.

-No importa, solo fue una caída ¿No?-Dijo sonriendo de una manera tierna-

-¿M-Me puedes decir tú nombre?

-Seguro, me llamo Kazune.

-¿Kazune? ¡Yo me llamo Sakura Mikan! Encantada de conocerte. -La castaña dejo de sonrojarse y al presentarse regalo una bonita sonrisa muy animada y alegre.

Después de haberse presentado Mikan se seguía disculpando por la caída y entre la entrada de los pasillos entro Natsume lo que la vio junto ah Kazune. Provocando lo que llamamos "Celos".

-Mikan... ¿Quien demonios es este?

-Natsume para tú información se llama Kazune.

-Hola un gusto. -Dijo animado el chico-

-Si...En fin... ¿Qué hacían aquí? ... ¿Ah solas?- Dijo el pelinegro mirando fijo de una manera irónica ah Kazune.

-Eh... Solo hablábamos.

-¿Segura?

-¡Sí baka! Deja de mal pensar.

-Supongo que me debo ir, fue un gusto conocerte Sakura y a ti también Hyuuga.- Lo dijo de una manera un tanto confiada, yéndose por la ventana ah lo salto arriba de los árboles.

-¿Lo conocías?

-No...Nunca lo eh visto, de todas formas ¿De que hablaban?

-De nada que te incumba ¬¬.

Al día siguiente Nastume no volvió ah presentarse en clase desde qué llego Kagura, además la clase comenzó ah darle atención pero la curiosidad era...¿Cual era su alice? Seguro era alguno que no podía o no quería mostrar.

-...Kagura-chan...¿Nos dices cual es tú alice?- Pegunto la castaña un tanto curiosa.

-...Ya lo verás...Es que como hay muchas personas ah mi alrededor supongo que no lo puedo utilizar pero te prometo que le lo mostrare.

-B-Bueno de todas formas si no quieres está bien.

-¿Por que lo dices?

-Es que algunos alices no se pueden ver ah simple vista ¿No?

-Si, pero el mío si se puede lo verás muy fácilmente...¡Te lo mostrare! ...Algún día jeje.

-Bueno supongo...

* * *

**¿Les gusto? ^-^ bueno por hoy lo dejo así es que tengo cosas que hacer así no los tengo con curiosidad, tal vez el siguiente lo suba el jueves.**

**¡Nos vemos!**


	3. Chapter 3: ¿Amigo o Enemigo?

**¡Hola chicos! ^-^ bueno por fortuna ya termina la semana así que escribiré un poco más...Bueno yo dije que hasta tener 3 chapters y algunos comentarios ya estaría el fic de Seikon No Qwaser pero bueno comencemos! por cierto lamento la tardanza es que me prohibieron usar la note por culpa de mis notas u_u**

* * *

Capitulo 3: ¿Amigo o Enemigo?

Las cosas se pusieron un poco tensas desde la llegada de Kagura, Natsume no asistía ah clases y eso provoco que Mikan se preocupara un tanto por él, Ruka también ya que parecía algo de lo que él no estaba enterado.

-Ruka-pyon ¿No sabes nada acerca de Natsume. -Pregunto la castaña preocupada.

-No Sakura, últimamente no lo eh podido ver ¿Me pregunto que le pasa? ...

-Lo mismo yo, desde que llego Kagura-chan no quiere ni verla.

-¿Te parece si vamos ah verlo?

-Si tú dices...

El rubio y la castaña fueron directo ah la habitación de Natsume, mientras pasaban por los pasillos del exterior se veía que algo llamaba mucho la atención de las chicas que estaban rodeando ah alguien o algo así que decidieron ver que era. Para la impresión de ambos mucho más de Mikan cualquiera podría notarlo con sus propios ojos la tristeza de aquel momento ¿Era él? ¿Como era posible? Pues si era posible, ver que Natsume la persona que tanto amaba y quería estaba besando ah una niña de cabellos castaños y largo que obviamente Mikan la reconoció, era ella...Kagura su supuesta "Amiga". Con solo verlos ah Mikan le provoco una tristeza nada fácil de poder olvidar en poco tiempo se echo ah correr con el brazo sobre su rostro, para ocultar sus lagrimas.

-¡Mikan!- Grito un muchacho de cabellos negros.

-¿Eh? Esa voz...¿Kazune?

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿E-Estás llorando?

-Es que...- La castaña apoyo su cabeza junto ah su pecho.-

-¿Q-Qué pasa?

-Creo que cuando estoy contigo me siento más tranquila.

-...Lo mismo pasa conmigo...¿Ocurrió algo que te lastimo no es así?

-Si...

-Creo que lo entiendo.- El pelinegro la abrazo más fuerte con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción.-

-Kazune-kun...¿P-Por que me abrazas?

-Por que eso quiero, no quiero que llores si te sientes triste házmelo saber.

-S-Si...

-Me parece bien que sea así.

La castaña correspondió aquel abrazo ah pesar de tener un gran y enorme dolor en su corazón al estar con aquel chico se sentía en un ambiente más tranquilo como si no tuviera nada de que preocuparse. Ella sintió que en ese momento nada lo podría arruinar ah excepción de la vista de alguien que iba en camino ah hablar con ella ¿Quién crees que era? Al parecer alguien quedo de la misma manera que ella ¿Qué sería de esta bonita escena romántica?

-M-Mikan...

-Kazune-kun...¿Te parece si tomamos algo?- Dijo sonriendo la castaña después del abrazo.

-¿Por que no?- Se van los dos caminando.-

-M-Mikan...¿Me viste no es así? ...

-¿Y que si ella te vio? Un beso no es gran cosa ¿O si?

-¡Pero al frente de ella claro que si!

-De todas formas si no lo hacías perderías.- Sonríe de manera satisfecha.-

-¿Por que razón le harías daño?

-¿No lo vez? Ella se ve mejor con ese tal Kazune ¿Comprendes? ¿Sempai?

-Como sea...

Lo que sonaría más raro ¿Sempai? ¿No significaría que es menor? En todo caso Natsume conoce hace tiempo ah Kagura la pregunta sería ¿Cuando fue eso? Ya sabemos bien como se sienten ambos, pero quien es el malo en está historia ¿Amigo o Enemigo? Todos comprendemos sobre las amistades falsas en este caso alguien traiciona ah alguien, pero por lo parecer Kagura obligo ah Natsume ah besarla por alguna extraña razón. Si les contara la historia será en otra ocasión ahora concentrémonos.

En la academia el cielo se puso gris y comenzó ah llover unas débiles gotas que aún así mojaban los uniformes de los estudiantes, por fortuna Mikan y Kazune estaban en una cafetería de La ciudad Central lo que se quedarían ahí como mínimo hasta qué pare la lluvia si es que paraba claro, de todas formas entre ellos no había ningún silencio incomodo al contrario hablaban de todo tipo de cosas hasta que Kazune saco un tema que ah Mikan si la puso un poco incomoda.

-Mikan-chan ¿Tú alguna vez saliste con Natsume o Algo así?

-...N-No exactamente...-Respondió nerviosa la castaña.

-¿Y por que son novios? Si te beso pero... ¿Alguna ves te dijo que lo fueras?

-¿Qué estas diciendo?

-Qué ustedes nunca fueron nada ¿Comprendes? Yo solo te lo hago saber.

-¿Qué nunca fuimos nada?

-Tal vez amigos, un beso no significa mucho por ejemplo "Mikan ¿Serías mi novia?" Eso sería un tanto oficial.

-Entiendo...

-¿Lo ves? No tienes de que preocuparte...Si ustedes no fueron nada no tienes porque ponerte así.

-Supongo que tienes razón.

-Vamos, ya paro de llover te llevare ah tú salón.

-Salón...¡LO OLVIDE YO TENÍA CLASES!

-Jejeje, pues te tomaste un receso muy largo.

-No te rías, tranquilo me iré sola.- Se va corriendo ah toda velocidad.-

-Ah ese paso ni una gota alcanzara ah mojarla jeje.

La castaña fue corriendo como coche de carreras hasta el salón, una vez allí entro pero por mala suerte la clase había acabado y como tal se le dio el castigo de tarea extra.

-Ah este paso no terminare nada...

-Por que lo dices ¿Sakura?

-Hm? Por nada...Kagura...

-¿Como haz estado?

-B-Bien...

-¿Soy yo o estás llorando?

-No, estoy bien.-La castaña se refregaba los ojos tratando de secar las lagrimas.

-Si, estás llorando ¿Algo te preocupa?

-N-No, no es nada.

-Anda dime ¿Somos amigas no?

-...¡¿Amigas?! ¿Las amigas besan ah los novios de otras? ¡¿Eso hacen?!- Grito enojada la castaña con ganas de gritarle al mundo llena de enojo.

-¿Beso? ...¡Ah! Si...¿Era tú novio? Es que el no lo menciono.

-...Kazune tenía razón no somos nada.-Se va del salón.-

-Jeje esto es tan divertido.

* * *

_**La historia me concentra a mi leerla antes de subirlo ._. de echo ¿Qué pasara después?**_


	4. Chapter 4: Melodías de Violín

**¡Hola! Bueno tiempo sin leernos xD**

* * *

A Sakura Mikan parecía que se le caería el corazón sobre todo su mundo, no podía soportar el sentimiento de saber que Natsume no la quiera.

Ella desde aquella conversación con Kagura se puso a correr desesperada con lagrimas en sus ojos, solo quería olvidar la imagen de aquel beso entre Natsume y Kagura. Mikan continuo sin ver a donde se dirigía, corrió varios minutos hasta que se canso y noto que la noche estaba muy cerca así que decidió ir a su cuarto. Apenas entro cerro la puerta muy fuerte y se recostó en su cama boca abajo llorando.

-Natsume... ¿Por qué?

Mientras Mikan seguía llorando un sonido de música de violín comenzó a escucharse, Mikan dejo de llorar y abrió atentamente los ojos, se dirigió a su ventana para abrirla y escuchar la hermosa melodía de aquel violín.

-... ¿Quién tocaría música a estas horas?

Mikan se lleno de curiosidad y bajo por la ventana lo que provoco un gran golpe, cual no le importo y siguió corriendo siguiendo aquella melodía de violín, hasta que la encontró, la melodía provenía de una joven (Mayor que ella) que estaba tocando el violín.

Aquella mujer era de cabellos plateados, con hermosos ojos de color azul, estaba vestida con un vestido de color celeste, su pelo era corto y tenía unos tacones de color negro, se ve que ya era bastante grande como para usarlos de echo era adulta.

Mikan siguió escuchando la hermosa melodía que provenía de aquel violín.

-¡Ayame!

-Hm? -Se detiene.-

-Aquí estás, tonta debemos volver, no puedes ir de un lado al otro y menos aquí.

-Muy bien.- La mujer guardo su violín cuidadosamente y se fue junto ah su amiga.

-Hm...Que lastima yo quería seguir escuchando.- Dijo la castaña.

-Mikan que haces aquí? .- Pregunta la pelinegra.

-¡Hotaru! ¡¿Quieres darme un infarto?!

-No aún no.- Se ríe.-

-Pues no lo hagas.

-¿Que hacías aquí?

-N-Nada...

-Seguramente estaba orinando.- Dice Amelia.

(Por cierto Amelia es un personaje que agregue xD Es amiga de Mikan y Hotaru, luego les contaré más de ella).

-¡No es cierto!

-Ah si claro ¬¬.

-Volvamos de una ves, debes ir a cenar o te morirás de hambre toda la noche.- Hotaru se dio vuelta y comenzó ah caminar.

-Muy bien. -Se va tras ella.-

-¡Oigan no me dejen sola!

Las tres regresaron y fueron directo a cenar en el comedor, allí estaba Kagura y Mikan intento ignorarla, no quería saber absolutamente nada de ella, de alguien qué es demasiado fresca como para importarle los sentimientos de los demás.

-¿Ocurre algo malo Mikan? .-Pregunta Hotaru.

-Hm? No descuida, no ocurre nada malo.

-Es que hoy no te vi en todo el día, te buscamos por todos lados.

-Es que estaba un poco alejada y quería relajarme.

-¿En donde?. -La mira fijo.-

-E-En el bosque ¡Si! estuve allí un rato.

-Un buen rato querrás decir. -Dice la rubia.

-Más de lo que te pierdes tú no lo se.

-¡¿QUE QUISISTE DECIR CON ESO?!

-¡¿Como no podrías entenderme?!

Mientras ambas discutían, Natsume entro al comedor, lo que hizo que Mikan se sentara y se fuera enseguida de allí.

-Hm? ¿Qué le pasa a Mikan?

-Eso también me pregunto yo.

Cuando Mikan se fue por los pasillos, Natsume veía desde lejos ah donde iba, el tampoco se iba a perdonar tal cosa, por más que no allá sido su culpa y entiende que Mikan no quiere verlo por esa razón no fue tras ella.

En cuanto a Mikan, decidió correr como aquella tarde recordando de nuevo ese beso.

* * *

**¡Espero que les haya gustado! y perdón por haberme tardado es solo que aveces no pienso lo suficiente para poder hacer un gran capitulo así que discúlpenme si lo hice muy corto. Bueno nos leemos en los comentarios y en el siguiente capítulo.**


End file.
